Neji Oneshot!
by xXxAkemi UzumakixXx
Summary: Here s a Neji oneshot requested on a different website. R&R! NejixOC


_**Character Info!**_

My name is Yumi Itou. I am 16. I have dark brown hair and dark pupleish-greyish eyes. I live with my dad because my mom died in the Kyuubi attack and my best friend is Hinata!

_**Story!**_

Today I was supposed to Hinata at Ichiraku's for lunch so I started getting ready. After a shower, I put on my top and my black shorts, then I brushed my hair and tied it up with a yellow ribbon. I examined myself in the mirror.

"yosh! That should do it!" I said, pleased with my appearance.

I slipped on my socks and ninja shoes then tied my head protector around my right thy.

"Ittekimasu!" I said before opening the door to leave.

"Itterasshai!" dad responded. I smiled then headed to Ichiraku's.

"HI-NA-TAAAAAA!" I yelled before tackling her out of her seat and onto the floor. The others in the shop raised an eyebrow then started chuckling knowing that it was something I would do.

"H-Hi, Y-Yumi-San"

I sighed and stood up then held my hand out to help her up. "Hinata, how many times do I have to tell you to call me "Yumi"? You _**are **_my best friend! No need to be so formal!" I pouted.

She chuckled nervously. "Gomen, Y-Yumi."

I smiled and patted her head before ordering.

"So how was the mission?"

"U-umm. I-it was good.. Naruto-kun was there too."

"Ne, Hinataaa? When are you going to make your move? Naruto is too dense to notice! If you don`t hurry up, Akemi is going to take the opportunity to steal him away!" I teased. _(Me: Sorry couldn`t help myself! Hinata isn`t stealing my man!)_

Hinata started turning red and playing with her fingers again. "Uhhh... U-umm.."

"I`m just teasing! Calm down Hinata."

"Umm.. W-well it`s not that.."

"Then what is it?"

"I.. I kinda g-got us a d-d-double date.."

_WHAT!  
><em>  
>"Hi... na.. taaaAAA!" I grabbed her by the throat and started shaking her vigorously. "HINATA ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU KNOW I DON`T DATE!"<p>

"Gomen, gomen! I know! I-it`s just that when I asked Naruto if he wanted to go to the barbecue tonight, he said "_you mean like a date?_", then I s-started freaking out so I said as a group.."

"ARGHHHH! HINATAAAA!" I yelled then chased her out of the restaurant, all the way to the training grounds.

When we got there we were out of breath and nearly passed out on the ground.

"Forgive me?" Hinata said in between breaths.

"F-fine... But you so.. owe me" I said, also breathing heavily. She smiled and I decided to ask who my "_date_" was. "Who _**is **_my "_date_" anyway?"

"Uhm.. I-I kind of said Neji..."

I sighed. Of course... She _**had **_to pick her jerk of a cousin who thinks he`s all that. Well, I guess I can just be glad she didn`t pick Lee..

"I-I know you don`t like Neji.. Sorry.. B-but him and you were the first ones that came to mind."

I patted her on the head. "It`s okay. I understand, afterall, he`s family and we`re best friends! Me and Neji would have to get along sometime!"

She smiled then we decided to head back to get ready. I had to take _another_ shower and wash my clothes_ again _because we got all sweaty from all of the running.

I looked the same as earlier today. Same old. I`m obviously not aiming to impress so why dress like it?

I walked downstairs and headed for the door.

"Going again?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, Hinata had dinner plans apparently.." I said with an anime sweatdrop.

He chuckled. "Ok then, have fun!" I nodded and headed out the door.

I walked in the shop and saw that the three were already there.

"Am I late?" I asked. "Cuz you know, Naruto is usually the last one here so I thought.."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously before speaking up. "Ahaha no! You`re right on time!"

I sighed in relief and sat beside Hinata, facing Neji. Instantly, Naruto and Hinata hit it off (Me: Nooooo! Naruto: *huggles* calm down it`s just a story!) But as for me and Neji... A complete, awkward silence..

"Sooo..?" I said trying to break the awkwardness.

"What?" He sent a glare at me.

_Yikes! **Someone** is in a bad mood!  
><em>

"Geez.. I was just trying to be friendly.. I got dragged into this just as much as you did. No need to be such a sour puss."

"Whatever."

_ARGHHH! This guy is pissing me off so much! Who the hell does he think he is!  
><em>  
>I stood up and slammed my hands on the table with a vein popping out of my head. "Wanna go, <em>prettyboy<em>!" I shouted mockingly.

"Why not, _**ugly **_girl!" He returned.

We had a heated glaring contest then both "_hmphed_" and looked in the opposite directions of eachother.

'_I swear.. lightning flashed.._" Naruto and Hinata thought with a sweatdrop.

"Training ground three, right now, me and you, one on one!" I shouted.

"Fine!" he replied then we both teleported.

When we both arrived he asked "What are the rules?"

"1) _Go until the other begs for mercy_" We both smirked "And 2) **There are no rules**"

With that said we both hopped back and he activated his byakugan, immediately starting his attack.

I smirked. _This is going as planned._

"64 palms!" He shouted.

I counted the hits.  
><em><br>2.. 4... 8... 16... 32... 64!_

He used his last hit to shoot me into a tree.

"You`re pathetic. **A loser is always a loser**." He said.

I smirked and stood up. His eyes widened.

"Don`t think you`ve one just yet Hyuga." I smirked and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"H-How! I blocked your chakra paths!"

Within the blink of an eye, my face was beside his _(like what Sasuke did to Naruto in their first encounter in Shippuden)_. I raised my hand and focused my chakra to my fingertips and tapped him in the center of the chest, below the heart and the center of his stomach. He falls to the ground paralyzed while I grinned.

"I-Impossible! H-How did you.. Only a Hyuga with years of experience should be able to block the 64 palms!"

"My mom was a Hyuga so I`m half. I somehow didn`t get the byakugan, so the elders were tougher on me. I wasn`t excepted into the Hyuga clan, even if I was exceptionally gifted because I didn`t have the byakugan. They said, no matter what I do, I can never have the gift of a Hyuga."

He looked at me sadly, as if he knew what I ment so I scowled at him. He could never know!

"I proved them wrong."

He raised an eyebrow and I continued. "I studied for 4 years straight learning the standards of chakra flow and chakra points. Eventually, I was able to calculate a person`s major chakra points by a single touch. I feel the vibration go through their body when they make contact and with each touch, it gets more and more specific."

His eyes widened. "That`s how you beat me.. You patched your chakra points and let me use my 64 palms so you could find my chakra points for everytime I hit you."

"Exactly. You lose." I said.

"You said until the other begs for mercy!"

"Do you really think you can do anything Neji! You`re paralyzed. Do you remember what you said? **"A loser is always a loser"**. Well you may as well beg now."

He still shook his head so I sighed and pinched his neck, unparalyzing him. I knew he was too stubborn to beg for mercy and that he would end up dying if I continued to torture him.

After helping him, I stood up and started walking away.

"W-Wait! Yumi!"

"What?-" I turned around and Neji was right in front of me. His lips pressed against mine. I was shocked so I stood still..

He pulled away and I stood there wide-eyed.

"N-Neji?"

"You might not believe in destiny, but I believe that fate will bring us together. I love you Yumi! And I have since the day I met you!"

_W-What! Neji l-loves me!_

"W-What!" I shouted "B-but.."

"You might not feel the same yet, but I swear, **_you will fall in love with me Yumi Itou._**" He announced.

I grinned. "Go ahead and try!" I shouted before pecking him on the lips then running off.

He stood there shocked then grinned and ran after me. I know I started developing some feelings for him after today.. _Are they love?_

It`s been a year since Neji confessed to me. He hung around me and Hinata a lot more and we talked a lot. He came in a close second to being my best friend but... I think it`s more than that now. When I`m with Hinata and the others it`s all the same.. But with Neji, my heart beats faster and my face gets hotter.

Today I was supposed to meet Neji at Training ground three so I got ready and left.

"Hey Neji!"

He turned in my direction and smiled, making my heart flutter.

"Yumi?"

"yeah?"

"Do you remember what I told you right here, last year?"

I blushed then nodded.

"Well.. Do you love me?" Pink filled his face and I smiled and my body was telling me to do something..  
><em><br>Kiss him._

I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. He didn`t respond for a little, probably shocked, then he smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist as I did the same to his neck to deepen the kiss.

"I guess destiny can be set." I teased.

"Even if destiny set you up with another, _I would fight against it for you._" He said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you Neji!"

"I love you too Yumi!"

This was a story request on my quizazz account! R&R!


End file.
